


Ride the Lightning

by vanillafluffy



Category: The Covenant (2006)
Genre: AU, Chase Collins is not a sociopath, Fix-It, Gen, Male Bonding, Rites of Passage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 19:32:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2519255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillafluffy/pseuds/vanillafluffy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Chase had changed course and not Used at the pool, a lot of things might have been different. Kate and Pogue would have been okay, Caleb probably wouldn't have told Sarah his family secrets, and the Fall Festival dance and Caleb's Ascension might have happened something like this....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ride the Lightning

He overhears Caleb talking about taking Sarah to the Fall Festival dance the night of his birthday, and Chase shakes his head. Poor bastard has no clue what he’s in for. Ascending isn’t on the same scale as the first taste of Power, not at all. 

So he makes a few preparations as he gets ready for the dance, and double-checks the copy of Caleb’s birth certificate he’s tracked down to make sure he can intercede at the right time.

It’s amazing what you can find on line, Chase thinks as he adjusts his cufflinks. He knows when each of the others will Ascend, too—Pogue is next, at the end of January. Reid will hit the jackpot in late April, and Tyler, who must have skipped a grade somewhere along the line, isn’t due for another fifteen months.

Deciding not to turn against them has cost him some sleep, but the more time he spends in their orbit, the more he wants to be a part of what they have. Okay, so he didn’t grow up with them, isn’t familiar with their shared history together—they all have the Power (to one degree or another). That’s got to count for something.

Chase mingles as the evening progresses. He’s careful not to flirt too much with Kate, because he’s gotten the message that Pogue doesn’t like it. He ignores Aaron Abbot’s in-your-face bullshit, because it’s too tempting to Use, and he’s trying to stay low-key. Instead, he charms a few ladies he hasn’t met yet and checks his watch as the hands creep toward eleven. 

Even after a downpour sends everyone into the gym, it’s a light-hearted evening. Caleb seems to be having a good time, and Sarah is gorgeous in a sleek ivory satin dress.

A few minutes after eleven, Chase is relieved to see Caleb excuse himself. He could be heading for the men’s room, but he’s not—Chase watches him go out one of the doors into the Quad.

When he gets to the door, he looks out the window panel and sees Caleb waiting there. He’s using his Power to deflect the rain—smart move, if he comes back in soaking wet, people will notice—and checking the time. Chase hopes he isn’t too fond of that watch, because it’s probably going to be history in five, four, three—

Light envelopes Caleb, and he arches, writhing as the Power consumes him. His surreptitious guardian maintains the rain-shield over Caleb, who is beyond controlling anything at the moment. 

Chase remembers his own Ascension with an ache of desire. Every nerve ending tingles, waves of sensation like a full-body orgasm, so good and at the same time, agonizing, too much, an eternity of over-stimulation that leaves you wanting more….

When the force ebbs, Caleb just stands there looking bereft. Chase knows that dazed feeling well. Right now, Caleb’s senses are painfully sharp. The music from the dance must be as clear as if he was in the gym, every light source is laser-bright and the patter of rain would feel like blasts from a nail-gun if he wasn’t shielded. Worst of all, the itch to Use Big is nearly unbearable.

Chase pushes the door open and calls, “Hey, Caleb!” Caleb looks his way, expression vague. Chase beckons, and the newly-Ascended youth moves slowly toward the door.

After he drops the shield, Chase can feel his body buzzing with the desire to continue Using. Not now. Somebody needs to look after Caleb, who’s very vulnerable at the moment, and he’s the only other person around who knows what the guy is going through. He’s never had a brother, or anyone he was close to in that way, but now he feels older and wiser, ready to give the support he didn’t have.

“Here,” he says, proffering a packet of ibuprofen. Caleb takes it wordlessly. “Wash it down with this.” Chase pulls a can of energy drink out of his trousers pocket, and Caleb blinks. “I used to be a Boy Scout.”

This gets him a dubious look, and Chase holds up his hand in the traditional salute and solemnly intones, “On my honor, I will do my best...to help the Girl Scouts get undressed.”

Caleb smiles faintly, pops the tablets and chugs the drink. He looks a little less shaky. Good.

After a moment, Caleb asks, “How...did...you...?“ He’s not real verbal, because his whole system has just undergone a hard reboot. Good thing he doesn't have classes tomorrow.

“Not tonight. Let’s get together tomorrow afternoon, and I’ll tell you all about it.” Caleb nods. “Okay. Say two o’clock at the old Putnam barn? Bring the rest of the guys, they might as well be in on it, too. Meanwhile, go get yourself some carbs and protein, you still look like your blood sugar is down around your ankles.”

Mentioning the barn has sharpened Caleb’s focus. He regards Chase with puzzlement, and Chase grins.

“Caleb?” Sarah has come looking for her date, and this is a good time for Chase to make himself scarce. He can get back to the dorms through the maintenance tunnels…he’ll stay dry without having to Use.

“See you tomorrow,” he says, turning to go. “Happy birthday, Caleb.”

...


End file.
